


Perspective

by FlorenticWaver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And Valuable, F/F, F/M, Fluff, In which people learn Junkrat is a precious boy!, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Some Plot, roadrat - Freeform, symrat - Freeform, that there's gonna be some violence, with Junkrat it's to be expected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenticWaver/pseuds/FlorenticWaver
Summary: Maybe, all it takes for people to see the good in you, is a slight change of perspective.A series of drabbles, featuring the best stinky boy. People seeing him in a new light, and him getting the god damned respect he deserves for how smart, and charming he probably is under all that soot and grime.It May contain some Roadrat and some other pairings, but I default to Roadrat most of all.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Brekkie

It was the first time anyone had seen him without the heavy-ass tire on his back, the first time in casual clothing. Normally Jamison Fawkes or Junkrat as he spat out to anyone who tried to use his real name, was very paranoid, and heavily relied on keeping bombs at the ready whenever anyone approached him but his partner.

Usually, he’d curl his lips, and put his hand in his pocket for whatever kind of bomb he held in his jeans at the moment, hunched over with his heavy vest of grenades or huge tire looming over his body as he glared up at someone.

Guess he’d finally calmed down enough, everyone eventually left him be, or if they had to talk to him, tried to find him with his partner so that he would be less tense as he tended to be with the giant looming next to him.

It was the first time seeing him bathed, and in normal clothes, or at least what could be normal. And to the majority of Overwatch’s surprise, he was tall as hell.    
The Australian sported simple cargo shorts that didn’t seem to be ripped, normal prosthetics, and a polo shirt, which was black, as it seemed anything white that Junkrat touched normally left soot.

It was Lena who first rushed into the kitchen to grab a quick bite before training, freezing as she glanced at the chart for who was cooking and made a face.   
People tended to put the Junkers as little as possible due to their eccentric looks, they had no clue what they’d make ( that was until Roadhog made a delicious homemade porridge, that they relaxed just a bit. Though everyone was weary of Junkrat as he tended to season the shit out of anyone's food after they made it ) and when she entered, hoping to snag some toast and run before being spotted by the Junker that she did a double-take.

The man she saw was quietly reaching up and forward to grab at something on the highest shelf, the sugar it seemed, or maybe it was one of Reinhardt's protein powders? Normally only three people could reach the shelf, but this guy seemed to have no problem, in fact, she wouldn’t know it was Jamison if not for the orange arm nicked with familiar scrapes and paint chipping.

‘ Jam- Junkrat? ’ She caught herself mid saying of his name, for some reason Junkers found it offensive to be called their normal name, she knew not why.   
  
‘ Hm? Oh, g’mornin, ready for some brekkie? ’ He questioned as he placed the first plate completed, two large slices of toast, beans with a fried egg on top, and slices of bacon along with what looked to be small flapjacks. She paused gawking before glancing up at him squinting.   
‘ You made this? ’

‘ Ta! I love cookin, don’ normally get ta do it, whatcha think was gon happen? I make charcoal barbie and serve everyone up with a side a gunpowda? ’ He asked, letting out a manic little laugh followed by a snort and giggle glancing at her almost incredulously, before pausing and taking heed of her hesitation.

‘ It’s just a bit a pepper! No gunpowder, promise! ’

She shrugged and began to scarf down as Genji quietly entered, if not for the small hiss from his ventilation system she wouldn’t have even noticed him, watched as he got a plate as well and the cyborg paused glancing over at her and making a quick point at Junkrat who seemed to be humming along to something old that Reinhardt would probably know, jamming away using a spatula as a makeshift guitar while he waited to flip more pancakes.

She simply gave a shrug and dug in, it was fucking delicious.

The next few weeks, Jamison seemed to be put on kitchen duty more and more. Much to his delight.


	2. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running head first into Danger is Junkrats job. Right? Right?  
> Especially when an Angel is in said danger.

Jamison considered himself to be quite the dangerous individual, to meet others with the sheer force that they’d be overwhelmed, not many lived nor got past his assaults, so often he was left alone and victorious if not a wee bit injured on the battlefield. 

Someone was always there to help him up, even if tentatively. Right now though, the comms had gone down, no one was picking up and Angela was stuck alone panting heavily as she tried to look around in desperation for someone. She was well trained, but only had a pistol against those heavy machine guns and whirring lasers that cut through steel beams. She wasn’t any match if she was caught.

A glint caught the corner of her eye and she whipped around, pistol at hand ready to shoot, finding the barrel of her gun pointed right at Junkrats face, who seemed unphased, and looking a bit ragged, but nonetheless excited. Amber eyes sparkled in delight as he stared at her before glancing about and then yanking the communicator out of his ear, quickly clearing it with a pinkie of any residue.

‘ Can ya walk? ’ He questioned glancing down at her where she slowly pulled away from her pistol, before nodding as she got herself up, she wasn’t all too injured, slight scrapes she could shake off, nothing had done anything but grazing her.   
A pause on the other's end, as he muttered unintelligible to himself, before nodding and reaching out and quietly began to reload his gun, sliding bomb after deadly bomb in, before yanking back the shaft which set the mechanism that sent the grenades lobbing back into rotation.

‘ Right, so we can’t talk ta our allies, who are on tha otha side? ’ He asked, and she responded with a nod, before he tilted his head back, the mechanical arm holding his shoulder in place, and with a loud crack of his neck he slouched down, shifting his weight from peg to foot rapidly.

‘ Then I suggest, ya stay by me, yeah? Ya can fly to me, just keep yerself hidden until I move, and fly ta the next spot, and keep that odd staff on me, sheila, or we’re both chow, yeah? ’

She took a deep breath, what choice did she have? A nod of her head and she got herself ready, before giving him a steady stream flicking the switch and turning it blue, the energy of the nanobots surging through Junkrat, making his muscles feel less sore, a burst of energy and momentum, and he quickly tossed down a mine, and without thought jumped onto it and rocketed himself around a corner, Angela quick to follow hiding behind the corner and switching the beam to help keep his health at tip-top shape.

She’d never seen him in action, and quickly realized how deadly this ‘mad’ bomber actually was, he bounced the bombs off of backboards, set traps of mines and literal bear traps in hallways, and knew just what was where. He plotted, planned, and bounced his bombs to perfect timing, making quick work of the little grunts and for the larger folks, without fear got right up into their face, and before they could fire away he had laced them with enough mines and bombs that bounced into their back that they were down before they knew what hit them.

It was impressive.

That was until she heard the bullet and felt the sharp sting. And her world went dark as she crumpled to the ground, fuzzy vision seeing Junkrat, turn and look at her screaming before quickly rushing to her side.

* * *

Awoken with a slight jolt, she found herself leaned up against some rubble, the soft feeling of fabric behind her head like a pillow, and herself slightly undressed, save for the undershirt of her armor, tensing as she tried to sit up and winced staring at the bullet wound that was currently being treated by the smaller of the two Junkers.

He concentrated quietly, flesh fingers gently pulling back some of the flesh, making her wince though it seemed like he didn’t realize she was once again in the realm of the waking world, she tensed a bit as metal tongs gently began to maneuver their way back into her flesh as they probably had been repeated a few times, and she watched as he slowly fished out a large rifle bullet, probably from a sniper, before he quickly put a towel back over her wound applying pressure to try and slow the blood.   
Honestly? He was fairly good at this, color her impressed. 

She watched him for a few more seconds, before deciding to tell him that she was awake, shifting to put a hand on his arm and jolting him out of his trance of trying to fix her. She paused hoping it wasn’t the wrong thing before Jamison looked incredibly relieved.  
  
‘ Thought I lost ya there for a second doc. ’ He whispered, wiping a bit of blood from what looked to be a very sore and broken nose. In fact, everything about Jamison seemed a bit more, broken than usual. He must have had quite the scuffle to keep her safe, a pang of guilt.

She tried to sit up but a strong and very warm hand placed itself on her bare shoulder, gently pushing her back down, and he put a finger on her mouth, large eyes staring into the distance as he seemed to try and focus before rubbing a hand over his ear.   
‘ Can’t hear well roight now, be me ears sheila, sure I heard somethin’. ’ He whispered to her, shifting a bit as he leaned against the wall, hand already on the trigger of his launcher.   
Right, the explosions must give him a nasty ring in the ear for a while, she shifts and grips her staff, which he’d placed next to her. Quickly getting ready to defend herself as she strained to listen.    
  
‘ It’s not safe here Junkrat ’ She whispered softly, gripping her staff and struggling to sit up.   
‘ I can’t use my staff to heal myself, it'll make too much noise, and we’re still not close to the safe zone. ’    
  
A hand was placed on her mouth and quickly Junkrat pressed them both against the rubble of the wall he’d been hiding against, staring straight at some men, talon agents who were sweeping the area. Just two though.   
  
Jamison glanced at her, before shifting, knowing she was out of the fight, he’d have to end it fast, but he didn’t know if others were around. Time to shed some weight and book it out of there. 

‘ What are you… ’ Angela stopped short watching him heave with relative ease, the large tire off his back, and quickly grabbing the pull cord starter, glancing at her as she stared wide-eyed before taking a step to the side and he yanked it, sending the engine inside the tire to life.

He quickly pointed it in the direction of the two men and yanked out a detonator, the engine roared to life for a split second before the tire was off and on its way, roaring at the two who tried to shoot at it, but the junker was faster, a switch he flicked back and forth steered it, crudely but they were too worried about whatever it was to shoot properly.

And as soon as it got within the blast radius.

**BOOM!**

Without a second thought, Jamison dropped the detonator and bent down picking up her items and shoving them into her hands before scooping her up. Time to save the doctor!   
  
  


‘ Any word yet Winston? ’  
The soldier questioned pacing worriedly as they kept their perimeter clear, doing sweeps every ten minutes, he wished that they could figure out this stupid signal jam already! A distant explosion and he perked up a bit, that was closer than they had been about an hour ago. At least the mad bomber wasn’t dead. And if he had any sense he would find their missing teammate as he’d promised.

The guy had rushed in, ignoring the warnings to stay here, as he’d have no communication, but he seemed not to care as he rushed in. Roadhog quietly waited on the sidelines, using a whetstone to quietly sharpen his hook, making Jack shudder lightly, he never wanted to be on the receiving end of that giant thing, it would hurt. Bad.

Hearing some noise he perked up and glanced over, watching as with a bit of a hobble but mostly straight Junkrat booked it into the safe zone, carrying a half-naked Mercy who was putting pressure on her side with him.   
Relief swept over him, and it seemed the others rushed to greet her. Ana requesting for Reinhardt to pick her up, carefully, and take her to the med bay to get cleaned up. Junkrat rushing over to Roadhog to quickly begin to describe the battle in excitement. Only to pause when he felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed.

  
‘ Good job, Junkrat. ’ the rough voice of the Soldier muttered softly before turning and shouting that their flight home left in 10 minutes. Leaving Junkrat frozen where he was, a large beam on his face as he let out a noise akin to crying without the tears in his eyes. One that made Roadhog burst into laughter.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two chapters in one night, so I was excited to get both of them out there. Planning on writing more. Let me know whom you'd like to see in the next chapters and I'll work on it. Talon members can be included. I might even add a bit of plot between the chapters. Who knows.


End file.
